The Punishment
by violetsuki
Summary: Alex and Phai have a date in a secret place.


**Title : **The Punishment

* * *

**Pairing : **Alex/Phai

**Disclaimer :** It's only my imagination. And this never happened.

**Rating :** T

**Summary : **Alex and Phai have a date in a secret place.

* * *

**A/N :**_ • This story is set in my favourite place in this world (oh yes, I listen you to say : you don't know the whole world. Yes, it's right but this place has a special place in my heart). It is the place of my first kiss on the lips — I have 11 and he has 10 :-) —, the place I share with my childhood friends and some boyfriends too. A special place for me. And I would share this place with Hephaistion and Alexander. This story is the perfect excuse for that. I hope you enjoy._

_• This story was written for the birthday 2013 of my dear friend **too_beauty.**_

* * *

THE PUNISHMENT

* * *

Taking a hidden path only known by him and me, I sink into the bush. I go down the way which seems nearly invisble. Only crossed by goats and shepherd from time to time. In a bend, I stop. I can see further down the river so clear and so beautifully lightened by the sun. Hidden by the vegetation, I can see him already there, waiting on a big rock looking the river. From my place, I can't see his face, only his long hair which seems to float on his shoulders hardly disturbed by the light wind. Laying on his side, in a nonchalant pose, supported by his right arm, I can presum that he is reading in seeing only his back. His skin exposed to the sun, he bears only his loincloth.

Around, I look the landscape so breathtaking : the water running so clear that I can see from my place the fishes swimming, The big rocks put down disseminated on the edge of the river as if some giants have put them there to create a scenery at their measure. Some places on edge are cover with sand offering a couch for the idleness. And all around, a setting of vegetables and trees so tigh and intertwined that none look can't cross it. Looking in the distance, I can see mountains closing the landscape. This place seems so safe and protected like a secret sanctuary. In this place no room to plot or conspiracy of the court. Just you and me. I pursue my way to join him.

Hearing some noise I made, you turn and suddenly I can see a smile lightens your face. At this moment, you are so beautiful that I can almost hear my heart stop to beat. I feel butterflies in my stomach and my only need is to be closed to you. To touch you. To lost me in the scent of your body. You wait that I approach. You hold out a hand to me. I take it. You lean your head on the side as you do often when your are a little bit shy or questionning. I smile to this. We stay a moment without speaking, looking at each other and finally you said :

- I though you have forget me.

- Never

I let my hand slide on your skin, caressing slowly the length of your arm. Your skin is hot by the sun under my fingers, despite that you shiver to my touch. Lost in the eyes of each other, we stay there without moving unaware of the setting around : the music of the water running in the background. The birds' songs which break the silence from time to time. The light breeze which pushs some strand of your hair in front of your face giving it a touch of sensuality that I love so much. You break the contact under the intensity of my gaze, blushing a little. You ask me :

- Would you like to share my meal ? I bring some fruits, bread, olive oil, goat's cheese and wine.

- With pleasure.

We lead to the basket where the food is waiting and decide to cross the river to find a place to eat, less chaotic and more confortable. Seeing a little spot of sand on the other side, we cross. The water is fresh on my skin almost freezing contrasting with the hot and burning sun. Suddenly I heard a bird's cry so characteristic, I raise my eyes, protecting them with my hand against the sun. I can see in the sky a hawk flying and turning above our heads, I smile. Good omen, I think.

Hephaistion puts the basket on the sand and comes back to me. The bottom of the river is made of stones. Bearing the Hephaistion's clothes and a blanket I slide on a stone. Trying to help me, Hephaistion gives me a hand, but losing my balance I bring him with me. As we fall, I land on my back in the water while Hephaistion collides face down on my chest. Firstly surprised, we start to laugh like fools. When our mirth calms down, feeling his body against mine, eyes into eyes, his lips so closed, I kiss him. First of all, I do not dare to deepen the touch, barely touching the soft skin of his lips. Then, I became more self-confidence. I push him to open his mouth and explore it with my tongue slowly. When I start to kiss him Hephaistion closed his eyes, he lets me do what I want with him. Like if he doesn't know what to do. He seems so innocent sometimes.

Since I know him, I never see him closed to someone. He had always refused all propositions from his companions or men attracted by his beauty. Avoiding all touch, caress or kiss that sometimes some people wanted to stole him. His tenacity exciting even more his suitors. And sometimes I can see his worry almost fear in front of their obstinacy. Since I know him, we had become friend ; seeing in the other what we have always search without knowing. He brings me all I am not and I the same with him. Like if we are the two exact pieces of a puzzle. As said Aristotle : One soul in two bodies. But seeing his suitors harassed him, I don't dare to express openly my feeling.

It is strange you know. We share all but I am unable to speak about what I feel for him… to him. I love him more than I can say. My love for him is so strong that, sometimes, to keep it hidden inside, hurts me. Kissing him for the first time is paradise. I kiss him almost desesparate, afraid after this he rejects me like he did with the others. I would like to conquer him. I have to conquer him. I hear him to moan. He pushs me breaking the kiss, panting. I froze like a convicted person waiting for his sentence.

- My Gods… Alexander… I need to breath

He stays lying on me, his head on my chest almost dizzy. No reject. No reprimand. I smile.

- Do you want to kill me with a kiss ? He says.

- No my love.

I said smiling and kissing the bottom of his head. He raises his head and looks at me with a mix of confusion and hope.

- I think your chiton is ruined.

Showing him the cloth, I hold even all. He looks at it, smiles and adds :

-The blanket too. We have to put all that under the sun.

Hephaistion says taking back his place on the chest of Alexander.

- Yes. But for that, you have to let me get up.

- Why ? I am so confortable here. He says almost in a sleeping tone.

- Confortable ? Really ?

- Yes

Without warning, I push him in the water, quickly I get up and run to the edge of the river. Hearing him to cry, I laugh. I let the wet cloth on a rock when I feel two hands take me by behind. Like children we start to fight. After a moment exhausted and laughing we stop and stay lying on the sand, panting.

- I think we need to bath.

He said, showing the sand stuck on skin and clothes. We quit the already wet cloth, wash them and put them on a rock. Naked, we lead where the river is more deep to swim. During a moment we race swimming, then tired we float still taking pleasure to be just there under the sun. Hephaistion has close his eyes, his face raise to the sun. I can't help myself and come behind him and hug him by the west, skin against skin, letting my head fall on his shoulder. First tense, I feel him little by little to release tension in his body. I say nothing. I do nothing except to put some little kisses on his shoulder, like butterflies. To feel him so close to me, to feel his butts against my sex, I can't help myself to react. I release him and start to swim, hoping to hide my desire and to calm my body. After a moment, I join him on the sand, drying my body with a cloth which has escaped to the fall. Hephaistion has already prepared the food. I see him to work and avoiding pointedly my gaze. I sit and say :

- I am sorry Hephaistion.

- Our body talk against our will sometimes. I can understand that more than you can imagine.

He says nervously. And what doesn't help is that we have to stay naked cause of our wet cloth. usualy this doesn't matter but in his circumstances, I understand his embarrassment. We eat in silence and then after a time I fall asleep.

* * *

Hephaistion looks Alexander sleeping. He is in trouble. For the first time, Alexander has kissed him. It was like a dream. He has never expected one day his best friend will kiss him. He felt to lose control under the touch of Alexander's lips. He stopped him afraid to betray himself. Hiding his trouble under a silly phrase. But for real, he was so high, like drunk, loosing his mind. He has never expected that. He has never had sexual experiences before. To say the truth, he was always afraid by the look that his companions and men have on him. He feels like dirty and ill at ease when he sees the lust in their eyes. But with Alexander it is not the same. He puts on him always a gaze who seems so confident and so loving.

When Alexander kissed him he could read in his gaze the fear and the hope, So he was not afraid but just confused and questioning. He called me "my love", he remembers. Does it mean his friend love him ? He wants to believe but he is afraid to be wrong. When Alexander hugged him by behind in the river, he was so afraid and exciting in the same time. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to expect. And when he felt against him the hard manhood of Alexander, he was lost, feeling a knot in his stomach and an unknown heat growing in him. But before he could react or say something, Alexander gave him up to swim.

Seeing Alexander sleeping, with eyes he draws the line of his face, his eyes, his noze and his lips. So beautiful lips, he would love to kiss them again. He thinks in bitting his lower lip. Feeling bold, he approachs Alex slowly, without a noise. With a finger he follows tenderly the lines he has already drawn. Then he leans to put a butterfly kiss softly on his lips. When suddenly, he feels hands on him and without understanding how, Alexander has fliped him over under him. He can feel the weight of a strong body on him and a hard thigh between his legs stroking his sex.

- Do you try to take advantage of your Prince in his sleep, Hephaistion ?

Hephaistion blushs deeply.

- It is not what you think. I… I …

- Really ? Cuts Alexander. I think in contrary that it is exactly what I think and this needs a punishment.

Seeing him so serious, Hephaistion is shocked and confused and tries to justify his act.

- What ! Alexander, I swear you…

But he can't finish his phrase, Alexander takes him in a long and deep kiss. Hephaistion feels like stars explose under his eyelids. Feeling his heart to beat so strong when the tongue of Alexander invades his mouth. Feeling hands travel along his body. He can't take more, he moans. Clinging to the Alexander's shoulder, as if doing this he can keep the control. But the hands on his body, these hands — Oh, Gods ! — tease him without mercy, caressing his skin in such way that he can't help himself to move under the touch. Wanting more, but without knowing what he wants. All sudden Alex breaks the kiss.

- Do you like my punishment ? He asks panting with a smile.

Hephaistion looks at him with puzzled eyes, he has forgotten the reason of this kiss.

- Yes. He says blushing

- I like to punish you. Alex whispers in his ear, putting some little kisses on his neck and his shoulder.

- I think we need to deepen this punishment. Don't you think too ?

Panting under his body, Hephaistion feels dizzy. He can feel the hard sex of Alex against him, letting no doubt on his hungry desire. Crossing his eyes, Hephaistion know Alex waits for his permission. He will never force him to do something he wouldn't want. But strangely in this moment Hephaistion would love he do it. He is so afraid. He wants him and in the same time… Before he could think, he listens a voice — his voice — saying shyly :

- Yes

As soon as Hephaisiton has answered, he feels his heart beats like a fool and the blush burns his checks. A knot grows in his stomach and he doesn't know what to do. Alexander seeing the fear in his eyes asks him :

- Do you trust me ?

Phai nods.

- So don't be afraid… Don't be afraid my love…

And he leans to kiss Hephaistion who gives in to his will…

* * *

I look at Hephaistion under me, I am still buried inside him. I can't resolve to leave his body. I know he must be unconfortable but I want to last the sensation of his heat around me. I feel in the right place, safe, out of danger. I love him. I look his face, his eyes half-closed. His mouth opened searching to calm his breath. His body totally abandonned. He is so beautiful. We have made love already twice over. I can't be sated of his body.

- Alex…

His voice seems barely a whisper.

- Yes, my love.

I say kissing softly the skin near my mouth.

- You're heavy. You have to move.

- Why ? You are so confortable yet.

- Confortable ? Really ?

- Hmmm ! I don't want to move

- Please Alex ! I can't breath and… and…

- What baby !

- You are still inside me. He said blushing.

- Complain ?

- I should not complain if you haven't take me the second time like the barbarian that you are.

- What ! You dare to call me barbarian ! — falsely offended — It seems you like to be punished. I add in a playfull tone.

I withdraw from his body, and start to tickle him.

- Alex no !

He tries to move away from me but I keep him under my body.

- Stop ! Alex ! Please ! He says laughing.

- Do you surrender, my love ? I said smiling on four above him

- Yes I surrender. He says panting.

- But you need to make you forgive.

- How so ? He says smiling.

- Hmm ! Let me think… A kiss will be nice.

- You are impossible and insatiated. I thought you didn't like sex. He says shaking his head.

- It's your fault.

- My fault. What I have done ? He asks innocently

- Yes your fault. You are «too_beauty» ful. And seeing you like this, I can't help myself to touch you like that, to kiss you like that.

And adding the gesture to the word, I take the thigh of Hephaistion and start to caress and kiss the soft skin inside. I hear him to moan under the touch.

- Alex… No… Please… Oh, yes… Please !

Listening his protests turning in moaning of desire, I laugh.

- It seems you are not really coherent in your wish, my dear.

- It's your fault !

- My fault ? How so ? I say playfully continuing to caress without mercy his thigh.

- Alex… Hmmm… Stop, please ! I hate you when you treat me like that. He said almost pouting.

For a time, I stop and lean above him putting my lips almost on his mouth and ask :

- Oh really ! You hate me ?

- I…

I kiss him open mouth. He reacts immediatly, onduling, searching to make our skins touch each other, hugging my waist. I hold him under his neck and bringing him in my arms, I sit on my kneels, making him astraddle on my laps. When the kiss ends, I look at him so beautiful ; His hair intertwined, his check flushed, his eyes so bright and his mouth swollen. I would love to be a painter in this moment to keep forever the image of him, like this. He is aware of my gaze on him and asks softly :

- What ?

I stay a moment in silence. I smile looking at him, as he is unaware of his state and his beauty.

- Nothing… Just… I love you.


End file.
